Saving Grace
by starknakedgendry
Summary: "BURN IN HELL!" She was screaming over and over again…screaming for him to burn in hell and never come back…until her voice was but a mere broken string of words that Gendry was afraid the strain in her throat would hurt her for days. (Gendry/Arya one shot)


He couldn't find her.

Gendry was not one to worry much about anyone or anything, considering he grew up mostly by himself. But lately, this little wolf lady of Winterfell has him worried at the point of exhaustion. She sleeps fitfully at night; given their dire situation of having to run from enemies old and new alike. Adding to that the nightmares that would disturb her as soon as she closes her eyes; making sleep an on-again off-again feat.

But tonight…tonight was the worst. And Arya didn't have to be asleep to see the very image of her nightmares come to life. As soon as the Hound came to them, he felt more than heard her fury. He could close his eyes and still feel her shaking beside him; the fury in her threatening to erupt at any moment and temporarily blind her of any logical thought. He knew that this horrendous being standing before them was part of her ever-growing list of names to seek out and demand justice from…for everything she had and everyone she loved destroyed.

"_BURN IN HELL!"_

Gendry could still hear her anguish…feel her anguish. As they watched the Hound's shield destroyed and his left arm seized by flames; as they heard him cry out in excruciating pain and scream from the fear of being fully engulfed in the flames; they all stood there and watched. Arya would have cried out in happiness, but only until the Hound makes a cut so deep from Beric's shoulder to his breastbone. Arya cried out again, from anger this time, as she screamed the curse at her enemy.

"_BURN! BURN, HOUND! YOU JUST BURN IN HELL!"_

Gendry doubts Arya remembers what happened next. He doubts she remembers him holding her down, keeping her close to him as she fought and kicked and struggled her way towards the enemy. She was screaming over and over again…screaming for him to burn in hell and never come back…until her voice was but a mere broken string of words that Gendry was afraid the strain in her throat would hurt her for days. But she kept on with the cursing and the taunting that Gendry had to forcefully carry, if not drag her away from it all. He doubts she even knows she's crying her heart out, and Gendry's heart was close to breaking with hers. But right now, Arya needed someone who would anchor her back to reality and she needed someone who would save her from this anger of hers.

Someone who would save her from herself.

"Have you seen Arya?" Gendry asked Tom and Anguy, as they sat by the campfire, singing some ballad Gendry has never heard before.

"Haven't seen her since…ahem…tonight's…ahhh…" Tom stammered, his song forgotten for a moment.

Gendry put both hands on his waist and scanned the area, before nodding in acknowledgement at both. Anguy looked in the direction Gendry was looking, and added, "She'll be fine. She's a fighter, that one is. You've got yourself a feisty one in your hands."

Gendry waved a hand before going back to the inn. It was filled with the Brotherhood; some had one or two women sitting on their laps, some just enjoying their ale in silence. He wanted to whack them in their heads and shout out that there is someone out there crying their heart out for their friends…family…and why must the rest of them be off as they usually do? Arya needed them now more than ever, but no one has seen Arya and Gendry was beside himself with worry.

"Have you seen Arya?" he asked Lem and Harwin, who were on their third or fourth mug of ale by now.

"Haven't seen the little wolf since she ran off," Lem replied. "But didn't you carry her off back in here?"

"I did," Gendry answered. "But she threatened to run me down with that dirk of hers if I didn't let her go. She ran off and I haven't seen her since then."

"You worried about our Arya now, boy?" Harwin asked, an amused glint twinkling in his eyes.

_Our Arya? _Gendry's jaw clenched at how Harwin said it. She's not _their_ Arya, just _his_.

Is she _his_? Would she say she is _his_ like he'd like to think he is _hers_?

"I am worried," Gendry mumbled in response, lowering his head to stare at his scruffy boots.

Harwin didn't even try to hide the guffaw that erupted from him. "Well you shouldn't be, boy! Little Arya Stark is never one to back down from anything! She's as feisty as they say her aunt is and as much a fighter as those brothers of hers. She'll be fine, just leave her be. For now," he added, clapping a comforting hand to Gendry's shoulder.

When Gendry went out back, he stood there and thought about where she must have fled to. She couldn't possibly flee the place without taking him with her, couldn't she? That gnawing in his stomach suddenly came back in full force, when he realized that she actually could flee on her own. With renewed energy, he quickly strode towards the cluster of trees, praying to her gods that she is somewhere safe. He kept his eyes open despite the darkening night, and his ears sharp for the sound of danger.

A wolf howled somewhere in the distance. It must be a painfully lonely howl, because Gendry could feel the anguish from it as his skin was pricked with the chilling sound of it.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment; his ears listening to the wolf's cry until the echoes died down. And in that moment, Gendry knew where Arya was.

He found her in the middle of a small clearing. She was sitting on the forest floor, her back leaning on an ancient fallen log. She must have sensed him because the sniffles stopped, although her hiccups went on. She looked up at him with eyes drowning in tears, and Gendry's heart broke all the more at the sight.

"What do you want?" she asked, wiping her tear-stained cheeks and mouth with the back of her dirtied hands. She did more damage than saving, because dirt streaked across her cheeks and she had no idea she presented such a sight.

Gendry sat beside her; leaning his muscular back on the log, his head thrown back to stare at the night sky. "You were gone awhile. I was…worried."

Arya threw him a sidelong glance. "Why? No one cares about how I felt tonight. I wanted them to kill the Hound, but they insisted on a _fair _trial."

Gendry said nothing, but he drew closer to her. He noticed the sigh she emitted when his warmth crept closer to hers, although he chose not to say anything.

"He is always in my prayers, he truly is," Arya whispered. "But it's not the kind of prayer that one would be grateful for."

"I've heard it. It's been on your lips since Harrenhal."

Arya nodded. "I promised myself that everyone in my list will pay for what they did to the people I loved…that I love still. Each and every name I mutter will taste what is rightfully theirs."

"Does it not give you a heavy heart, Arya? I feel your anger, I do. But along with it is sadness, and I can't bear to see you any more sad and angry than you are now," Gendry said, his head turning towards her. It was already dark, but he could see her eyes still bright with unshed tears. She looked so forlorn that Gendry had to ball up his fists to keep from touching her.

She sighed, slow and deep. "I grow weary from all the hate, Gendry. I just have to…_need to_ finish what I need to finish. And if this prayer would grow long and even more hateful over the next few days, weeks, or even years, I swear on my father's gods that I will crush each and every name I mutter in prayer."

They were silent for a moment. Only the light swishing of leaves on the trees and the sound of crickets to ward off their predators. Gendry could hear her slow, deep breaths and wished more than ever that he could engulf her thin frame in his arms and keep her from feeling all the pain. If _that_ were even possible.

Gendry almost jumped out of his skin when Arya cupped her hands to her lips and let out a long, lonely wolf cry. It sounded even more chilling now that he's hearing it up close; slowly realizing that the cry he heard earlier was actually from her. A short while later, there were about two other howls coming from the distance, and Gendry turned surprised eyes towards her.

"It was you earlier? It was you I heard?" Gendry asked.

Arya laughed softly. _At least she's able to laugh now_, he thought.

"Yes," came her whispered reply. "I used to do that in the Godswood back home. Nymeria and I would be out there for hours. One time, she wandered a bit far from where I was, I stopped calling out her name and just let out this howl. I found it chilling, really, to be able to do that for myself. But Nymeria came trotting back, and I know I have found something else I could communicate to her with. Amidst all the bad things that started to happen, Nymeria was my one saving grace."

"I'm sorry you had to send her away," Gendry said. Finally finding the courage to do it, his hand crept over hers until it was engulfing her small ones. She turned to him in surprise, but Gendry chose not to look her in the eye. When the shock was gone, her fingers curled with his and they sat there with hands clasped.

"Nymeria is gone, but I still have my saving grace," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Gendry waited until she said more, but it never came. Turning his head so he could have a better look, he noticed her staring ahead but her lips slowly curled up at the ends, until it became a full grin. And Gendry suddenly realized what she wanted to say, even without the words, he understood.

"Don't let the praise get through your head, stupid," she chuckled softly, as she gave his hand a little tug.

Gendry returned the grin with one of his own, before squeezing her fingers to let her know that he understood.

"We'll get through this, Arya. We will."

"Yes. _We_ both will."


End file.
